Challenges
by MackDreamer
Summary: Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless are trapped in a challenge by the mutations, and the only allies they have are Drago, Eret, Jack, Jill, Puss in Boots, Kitty, Humpty, Drago's bewilderbeast, and a girl named Annikahh. Could they survive as a team? Or would they fight to death? Parody of the hunger games. Please read and review!
1. Gravity

**Ok, so heres the first chapter. The story your about to read is a parody of the hunger games and is a crossover story. Some mention of gore might be seen, but there is NO cursing or any profanity of any kind. Most of it is told in Hiccups point of view but I'll try to make other parts be told by other points of views too. I only own the story and a few of my own O.C's and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It had to be the most peaceful sunrise Toothless and I had seen in a long time.

The sun was blindingly bright, like always. It painted the sky yellow and orange. The air smelled sweet. Like fresh water and grass, and the wind wasn't cold at all. Actually, it felt warm. Watching the sunrise is something Toothless and I liked doing. It was our way of reminding ourselves that we still have freedom. We can't leave Berk, or talk to anyone out of Berk, but we can watch the sunrise. Its one of the few freedoms the mutations give us.

Berk is located on DreamWorks Planet. Thats where all of us characters are located. We live in different places, but we'r all here. Toothless and I live with my parents, Stoick the Vast and Valka, the leaders of our tribe. Astrid lives here too, and Snoutlout, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. Everyone is on Berk. All except for our enemies of course, they all live in Dust.

Dust is a different part of the planet. Its the only place you'd find villains in, they all live there. Men and women, of all ages. Although I know Drago, Eret and my other enemies are there, I don't hear from them. No one does. Thats one of the many things the mutations doesn't let us do. We can't communicate with anyone outside of Berk. Cant see them, can't talk to them. We can't have anything to do with them. I'm ok with not communicating with my enemies in Dust, why would I want to anyway? And what would I even say to them?..What would they say to me?

Although Dust is the only place villains reside in, its also the only place on the planet thats divided land. One half is where all the villains live as neighbors and are free to be as evil as they please. The other half is the abandoned part of Dust. Its better known as The Shadows. That part of the land is home to gypsies, but their not evil. They appear to be more poor then evil. I'll never understand why the mutations put the villains far away from those they want to harm, but have them so close to people they can easily take advantage of.

Toothless nudged me. For the first time, I realized how hungry I was. "Hay, Boy." I rubbed his head. "You hungry too." Toothless smiled as I asked that, his eyes getting big. I chuckled. "Ok, ok." I climbed on his back. "Lets see what Mom has for breakfast." I said. Toothless took flight at that moment. Sunlight shinned on his black scales, making him golden. The wind felt better up this high, as it always felt. Safe on Toothless's back, high above the mutations laws. Usually, Toothless and I would walk back home but today we needed a little extra freedom.

Every six months, the mutations choose a group of characters from two or three places to participate in a challenge they make up. The challenge is usually to kill a monster the mutations design but sometimes its a different kind of challenge. It doesn't matter who lives, who dies, who kills who, how many die or how many live. But the real purpose of the challenges aren't torture or to kill characters. They say its just the mutations method of teaching us how to be stronger, and to punish the villains in Dust for their crimes. In total, twelve people go to the challenge, but the mutations would send people from their own prisons to join in as obstacles. About fifty criminal mutations go into the challenge, making the exact total sixty two. Typically, only ten and under actually survive the challenge.

Today is the first day of Challenge week. Sunday is always the day the mutations choose who goes in the challenge, Monday is the day they train them, Tuesday is the day they send them in the challenge and the challenge lasts up to Saturday. The survivors return home the next day. The last challenge was a bad one. Its not that only three people survived it, its that a child was sent into it. Robin Watercolor was a gypsy girl from The Shadows. She was skinny, small and uneducated. But she survived the challenge up until the monster, a giant spider as big as a whale shark, impaled her on its tooth. Killing her. What angered people was the fact that she was from a part of Dust, and was the youngest person to ever be sent to a challenge. She was only ten years old.

But Robin was able to save the three people who survived the challenge. Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Mrs. Grunion. She shoved Sherman out of the way, and pointed out a way out of the spider's chamber. Thats what gave Mr. Peabody the chance to kill the spider with rocks and escape with Mrs. Grunion and Sherman. But Robin couldn't be saved, she gave up her short life for them. All three of the survivors felt horrible remorse for her death, even though it wasn't their fault she died.

Everyone in Berk was angered by her death. My mother cried for days because of it, Astrid and I were saddened by it. Even Toothless and the dragons were upset. Robin didn't deserve to die, she shouldn't have been chosen, she should have been spared.

This challenge is going to be tense. I can feel it in my bones. Who's going into the challenge this time? Hopefully, not another child, I don't think anyone in Berk could take it.

Home brought on little comfort. My Dad was very quiet, which is unusual for him since he likes to talk during breakfast. My Mom kept looking at Toothless and I with a worried look. This is what its like at home on the first day of Challenge week, when everyones too on edge to speak.

I sighed, thinking about Robin. I never got the chance to meet her, but I know she was no different then me. She breathed air, she had family, had friends, had some place to call home. But I also know it wasn't a good life anyway, being born and raised in poverty, struggling to survive on a daily basis. Only to die a horrible, awful death in a challenge. It wasn't fair. I don't understand why it had to happen to her. If the challenges are meant to punish the villains for their crimes, then why did they send an innocent child instead of a well known villain? Is that part of the punishment? To force evil people into feeling guilt over the deaths of the innocent? Even that doesn't make sense.

I don't even know if the villains feel anything for those who die in the challenge. Mrs. Grunion felt remorse for Robin's death, I know that but what about the other villains in Dust? What did they feel?

Nothing.

Its easier to believe a villain would feel nothing for someone they didn't know, then feel guilt for their deaths.

The horn's loud noise interrupted my thoughts. Its time. Mom and Dad walk outside holding hands. Toothless and I follow them, not saying anything. All of Berk has gathered on the docks. One of the mutations small air crafts was in the air. And coming down from it was a big TV, about as big as a barrel but as wide as a table. The screen turned on, to reveal the leader of the mutations, President Razor's face.

Mutations aren't exactly mutations, we just call them that because they come in different shapes and sizes. And not just in appearance, they could have limbs that are bigger then they are. President Razor has pale, almost white skin. His black eyes are so big, they go down to his cheeks. Almost touching his chin. "Greetings citizens of the planet. Its time to announce the participance in our next challenge." He had a sharp, but deep, almost piercing voice. Which I assumed was why his name was Razor. Razors are sharp, and cut through skin if they had the chance.

President Razor is sharp too, but he can cut through more then just skin.

"This years challenge, we'v chosen people from Berk, San Ricardo, and Dust." The screen then changed to those chosen from San Ricardo. "Kitty Softpaws, Humpty Dumpty and Puss in Boots of San Ricardo."

The screen then changed to Dust. "Drago Bludvist, Drago's bewilderbeast, Eret son of Eret, Jack, Jill and Annikahh Watercolor or Dust."

Everyone gasps when they hear that name. Watercolor. Watercolor. Theres another? I was so shocked by the news, I didn't even think to look at her picture. The last thing that runs through my mind as the screen changes the Berk participance is: "Please don't let it be another ten year old." But what if there will be another ten year old girl from The Shadows? One that looks exactly like Robin?..Could Robin have had a twin sister? What President Razor said next made me feel sick.

"Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Haddock III and Toothless the Night fury of Berk." Our pictures appear on the screen.

Mom bursts into tears and cries in Dad's arms, who just hugs her tightly. I can hear Astrid's mother scream in despair, she must have collapsed to the floor. I wrap my arms around Toothless and the to of us just hug. Thats all we can do in the painful despair thats spreading throughout Berk.

* * *

The mutations gave us an hour to pack up a small bag of personal belongings and say goodbye to our families. I pack a few off my small weapons, and pencil. Thinking I might draw or take notes at some point. Mom came in and handed me something. "Take this with you." She said. Her voice was small and shaky. The thing she handed me was something wrapped in a scarf. I unwrapped it, revealing a journal. Completely new, none of the pages were used yet. I looked at her, confused. "Why would I need this?"

"Write down everything that happens in the challenge. Every question you ask, every thought, every plan. Everything." She put her hand on my shoulder and leaned in close. "It might help in the future. Writing questions down can help answer future questions." She whispered.

Before I could ask her anything more, she urged me to pack it in my bag and walked me outside my room. Oh my room, will I ever sleep in my bed again?

Toothless was already outside, looking sad. Dad was rubbing his head, sighing. When he saw me, Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Hiccup." I looked at him, even though it was hard to look at someone with such a painful, sad look. "Even if things fall apart, you can still fix them. No matter how bad the damage is, you can still fix it. But only if you try." He said.

He then hugged Toothless and I. Mom joining us. "We love you. Both of you." She said. "Love you too." I said, hugging back. Toothless licked both of my parents.

* * *

By the time the Air ship came, Astrid had joined us. We said our final goodbyes to our parents, to Gobber, to Snoutlout, to Fishlegs, to Ruffnut and to Tuffnut and to the other dragons and went inside the Air ship. Once we were inside, we noticed we weren't the only ones inside. Kitty, Humpty and Puss were sitting together. Kitty next to the window, Humpty in the middle and Puss on the end. Eyeing Jack and Jill, who sat to the right. Drago and his Bewilderbeast were with Eret, they were behind Jack and Jill. Drago gave us a dangerous look, Eret just frowns. Nothings changed between us.

Astrid, Toothless and I sit behind Puss, Kitty and Humpty. We good guys minus well stick together. For the first time, I see Annikahh. She sits a little ways behind Drago and the other villains. To my relief, she's not a ten year old, or a twin of Robin. She appears to be about thirteen years of age, her eyes aren't sky blue like Robins but they are as blue as the ocean. Her short, black hair is unevenly cut. Some strands longer then the others. Her bangs reach over to one side and barely touches her left shoulder. I can't even see her right bangs. She has the typical look in The Shadows, huge eyes, boney body, greasy hair, and torn, ragged clothes. She was wearing a faded bluish purplish dress over a faded, soft green shirt with sleeves that went down to her elbows. Even her skin is a Shadows look. Everyone in The Shadows have pale skin. She had pale, soft chocolate skin.

She held her bag firmly in her arms. Not even putting it down.

What is she thinking? Is she scared? She must be, she's going into the exact same thing that killed her sister just six months ago. She's going to face the mutations deadly challenge.

The ship suddenly moved. "Hang on tight guys, this is gonna be a wild ride!" Said one of the mutations who were driving. The Air ship made a small noise, and started moving..Upward? "W-Why are we going up?" Eret sounded scared.

"It wasn't like this before?" Asked Astrid.

"No, it went straight. Like an air plane." Said Kitty, looking at us.

One of the mutations looked at us, giggling. "I feel sorry for you guys, none of you have ever been in outer space before." He said tauntingly.

_"Outer space?!" _We all said at the same time. Except for Toothless and the Bewilderbeast, who just gasped.

"Lets do this!" The other mutation said in excitement. He pulled a leaver and suddenly, the air ship gave a violent jolt. And we were flying full speed, straightly into the sky.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all screamed. It felt like the world was literally pressing on us.

"Holy mango!" Drago sounded genuinely terrified. Don't get me wrong, if I wasn't as scared as he was, I would be laughing in victory right now!..But unfortunately, I was too busy screaming my head off!

"I'm gonna hurl!" Wailed Jack.

"You better not, or I'll slap you silly!" Jill shouted at him.

"Use a bucket!" Puss yelled at them from his seat.

Astrid and I hugged each other. Shutting our eyes and screaming. "Please let this end..Please make it stop.." I kept thinking to myself. I just wanted the air ship to just stop moving this fast. I could hear a coughing sound. I know instantly Jack had thrown up. Who's to say I won't throw up next? Or Astrid, or anyone else? But I'm not scared of throwing up, or of vomit. I'm afraid I'll fall out of this ship. Then suddenly, everything freezes. As if time had stopped. What happened here? "Are we dead yet?" Asked Humpty. His voice was barely audible. I suddenly realized everyone must have shut their eyes.

Wait..Why do I feel lighter? Then suddenly came a new voice. One I didn't recognize this time.

"..Guys..Open your eyes.." The voice was that of a young girl…Annikahh? Was that her voice?

Curious, I opened my eyes and looked at her. To my surprise, Annikahh was..Floating? She held her bag in one hand and pressed her other hand against the ceiling. Smiling a small smile and giggling. So it was her voice. Annikahh's voice was small, but clear and audible. I'm sure thats not really how she normally talks, but I guess she's shy. Since she doesn't really know anyone on this Air ship.

I suddenly become aware if the fact that we were all floating in mid air! "Wooow..Guys?..Whats happening?" Kitty asked nervously. "This is so not natural." Said Eret. "I'm not amused by this." Said Drago, who's hair and beard were flying all over the place. "What happened to the gravity?" Asked Humpty.

"There isn't any in outer space." Said one of the mutations, as he pressed a button. I have no idea how, but the walls and ceiling suddenly became transparent. Revealing a total black, night sky with dozens of stars everywhere. For a moment, we all stare at the night sky, confused and amazed at the same time. Its not even noon, so why would it be nighttime?

The mutations laugh at us. "Pretty impressive, huh?" Said the first one. The second one then pointed to the side. "Look there." He said. We looked, only to see a big, round blur of white, blue, green and brown. It was bigger then the bewilderbeast. "Thats your home." Said one mutation. "Yeah, take a long, good look at it. none of will see it again for a few days." Said the other.

This is our home? The planet was huge, but Berk, Dust, San Ricardo and all the other places seemed so small. But on those small places, thousands of people live there. People I know, and people I don't know. My parents are down there, and so are my friends. Mom, Dad, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Gobber. All of them. Will Astrid, Toothless and I ever see them again?

* * *

**A/N: This took two days to write and my computer is so slow, it took forever to get this up! But anyways, I hope you liked it and please review!**


	2. Annikahh

Sorry for the late update, life goes by too fast for me to keep up these days and I wrote this in Arizona so..Yeah XD Anyways, I hope you like it and please review!

* * *

_Dear Robby, _

_I don't like calling you Diary, so I'm just going to call you Robby, the name I use to call my sister. Robin was my ten year old sister, she was lively, friendly and very nice. I had four siblings, Hawk and Sparrow are my twelve year old twin brothers (Their younger then me, I'm thirteen) and eight year old Millie, are my only siblings but their not my only relatives. My father is called Starling, (Everyone in my family is named after birds, in case your wondering) he's a tall, but thin man with greasy hair, dull grey eyes and ragged, worn out clothes. Although my father always made sure Hawk, Sparrow, Millie, Robin and I had decent clothes, he didn't care for his own wardrobe. The only clothes my father had that were still wearable were an old, ugly fur coat, his pajamas, a used pair of pants and a stained T-shirt. My father hasn't left the house since I was five, weeks before Millie was born. He didn't have a job, besides keep the house clean, cook meals, teach us how to read, and raise us. In the Shadow's no one goes to school because there aren't any school buildings, and even if there was, no one could afford an education. The best we could do is learn how to read, cook, sew, build, farm and treat sicknesses. Its because of this, that books, sewing tools, farmers, builders, and medicine are everything to us gypsies, they mean life and anyone who can achieve them, has a chance of survival. Our father tried to give my brothers and sisters and I that chance, but being so poor, we don't have very many books around but we still managed to learn a little bit. Learning how to read is a challenge for me, its hard to read words when their too far from me. Its only when I'm up close to them that I can see them. Its like that with distances too, they become too blurry to see. I know what I have, my father knows too. I need glasses, but no one in the Shadows has that type of technology. I'v become use to seeing blurry objects and people, but deep down inside, I know I may need help. But I never let it bother me too much, theres other things to worry about. _

_In the Shadows, disease and starvation are huge problems. People die of them almost every day. One of my childhood friends died of pneumonia when I was seven, and my uncle starved to death. My own mother died from one of the diseases. Sometimes I wonder if its a natural thing for a thirteen year old girl to witness death, or to see people she knows and doesn't know die. I don't know if it is natural, but in the Shadows it is. While life is hard, the gypsies tell stories about the villains. Everyone is neutral about the villains living so close to us. Some are afraid of the them, and believe the villains might try to hurt us at some point. The only problem with that is, theres nothing in the Shadows that is of any value to the villains. If they were to invade us, all they'll find is used clothes, broken homes, molded food, old books, healing herbs, and building, sewing and farming tools. Nothing a villain would ever steel or kill to have. If anything, they would be nothing but trash to a villain, and they'd throw them away without a second thought. But there are some people who believe the villains would one day join together and rebel against the mutations and we'd all be free. I don't know what to believe. I don't know any of the villains personally, only their names and what they had done to become known villains. But I don't think their just villains. I mean, surley those people have more to them then just their evil goals and hatred for their enemies, right? _

_When I walked towards the outskirts of Dust, I wasn't sure what I'd find when I get there. Just five villains and their supporters, or mutations surrounding the area. It was different though, different then how Robin went in the Challenge. Back then, it was just Millie, Hawk, Sparrow and I that saw her go. Our Father stayed at home, he didn't want to see the mutations take one of his children away. But that proved to be a mistake, as he never saw Robin again. This time, he went. My father isn't afraid of the outside, but he is afraid of something outside. He doesn't like going near the windows, or stepping outside. He won't even go out there by himself. At night, he would have nightmares and wake up screaming. My father's not sick, but he isn't well either. He hasn't had a good nights sleep for years, he has trouble eating, being around other people, being outside and he wont talk to anyone about his feelings. Not even to his own children. When my father finally came outside, he looked paranoid, saddened and almost unrecognizable. I never realized how pale he was, he almost looked like a greyed corps. _

_Seeing a few of the villains for the first time was a mix of confusion and slight shock. I was never scared. Jack and Jill were both almost what Millie pictured them to be: Ugly and mean but they were also not exactly dangerous. Just greedy..And ok, maybe a little murderous. Eret is the youngest of the group, twenty-five at least. Which only adds to the surprise of how normal he looks. What is a normal looking twenty-five year old man doing taking orders from someone like Drago? I wondered how all that worked out. But Drago Bludvist was actually the most shocking of the group. He didn't look like my father, but he has a slight resemblance to him. Both Drago and my father were the same height and the same age. But theres noticeable differences too. Drago with his long, unkept hair, green eyes, scarred body and mechanical arm, and my father with his greasy hair, bone showing frame and huge eyes. But the biggest similarity is their eyes. Like my father, Drago has sacks under his eyes. The same sacks my father has earned from years of little sleep and nightmares. Only Drago doesn't have as many as my father has, but enough to prove he suffered from similar nights. I could only wonder whats haunting him. _

_The only people there besides us were Drago's army, a few of Jack and Jill's allies, and a lot of dragons and pigs. None of the villains relatives came, do they even have family? I kept asking myself this as the Air ship took us to San Ricardo, to Berk and finally, to outer space. If the villains don't have family, then who's there for them? Does anyone feel anything for them? I wonder what its like being a villain. To feel hatred and anger towards others, cause mayhem..And to be abandoned by everyone around me..And to be hated for who I am. I wish I knew, Robby. I wish I could understand what thats like._

_Your sister,_

_Annikahh _

* * *

I silently read my diary entry in my head. Resting on my bed. No, this isn't my bed or my bedroom. I'm not even home. I'm in the bedroom the mutations gave me. Its a boring room, grey walls, grey floor, grey ceiling, black table, white bed with a blue blanket and white sheets. I bet if they could, the mutations would just paint the entire room grey.

My room is in the same hallway as the villains rooms. Eret is next-door to me, Drago is across the hall and Jack Jill share a room. The bewilderbeast is beneath us, in the garage which is his room for now.

Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Puss, Kitty and Humpty are upstairs. I don't know their rooms, but I certain Hiccup is over my head. I can hear his voice come from the ceiling. Other then Hiccups muffled voice, its quiet in here. We'r all still trying to recover from the shock of being chosen for this months challenge, especially after Robins death. The challenges will never be the same now. Usually in Challenges, the mutations only send people who are teenagers, adults, and elderly. But never anyone younger then thirteen.

Its worse for me, shortly after Robin died, her diary was stolen. I have no idea where it is, but I think the mutations took it. Robin was one of the very few gypsies that believed the villains could rebel against the mutations. I never read her diary, but I suspect it was filled with ideas and plots for rebellion and all the possibilities that could come from it. If anyone wanted that diary gone, it would have been the mutations. They wouldn't want something like my sister's diary getting found by someone who can rebel against them.

"Maybe they can though." I think to myself. Eret and Drago are both muscular, that bewilderbeast is bigger then the mutations and Jack and Jill have guns. But I have to admit, their all different then what I imagined. The bewilderbeast isn't as scary as I thought he would be, and Jack, Jill, Eret and Drago are all more human then what I pictured them to be. In fact, if Drago wasn't covered in scars and didn't have a metal arm, he and Eret could easily be builders and Jack and Jill could be farmers. But even thats a little unlikely, the four of them are all well fed and are stronger then any of the gypsies in the Shadows.

With a sigh, I close my diary and hide it in my bag. I decide to explore my bedroom. I have my own bathroom, kitchen. Even my own balcony. Theres other things in my room too, a TV set, a phone, a computer and an alarm clock. We don't have this kind of technology in the Shadows, these things don't exist there. No one can make them, or afford them, so we communicate through writing letters, tell time by daylight and nightlight, and wake up whenever the sun shines in our faces. It won't surprise me if half the people in the Shadows have never heard of these machines, I only know they exist because I hear the mutations talking about them all the time. Not knowing ho to work them, I decided not to fiddle with the machines and go outside on the balcony.

The air was clean, and no wind blew. The mutations building was something only an extremely rich person could own. The building was white and circular, with multiple windows, balconies, rooms and even a pool with a waterfall. The building itself was on the top of a hill, so high up that we can see the ocean and the forests. This building is where the chosen ones are trained and housed before being sent to the Challenges. Everything in the landscapes, the forests, the meadows, the ocean, the sky, the mountains. Their all training areas. I'v never seen places like this before, the Shadows is nothing but a dreary, swampy wasteland with no food or water. Nothing but the starving gypsies living there. The villains probably live better lives then us, but in the Shadows, the only thing that matters is survival. Theres no room for anger, hate or greed in our world.

The bell suddenly rang. "Lunch time: Report in the hallway. Dust, Berk, San Ricardo, Report in the hallway." Said the robotic voice. What is with the mutations and technology?

For the first time, I realized the sun wasn't shining. In fact, the sky was black with stars dotting the blackness and the moon was so bright, it glowed. If its lunch time, why is it night time? I didn't have time to think of an answer, I had to go into the hallway. I left the balcony and went inside my room. Then opened my door and walked out, closing it behind me.

Only to find myself face to face with Drago Bludvist. We stand there, staring at each other. He's the same height as my father, but his muscular body and mechanical arm makes him seem bigger then any man I'v ever seen. This close, I can see the scars across his face, lip eyes and cheeks. How in the world did he get those scars? I'm not afraid of Drago, I have no reason to be afraid of him. He and I never quarreled, but he is intimidating, and I know he could kill me if he wanted to. He's strong enough to do it, his hand is bigger then mine, about the size of my face. I mean nothing to him, I probably just a small, weak, gypsy girl in his eyes. He has no reason to care about me, and he probably doesn't.

So why do we just stare at each other? My eyes searching his green eyes while he looks through my blue ones.

I want to say something, but what do you say to a villain who could kill you?

"..Hi.." I said stupidly. My voice sounded little and weak. Just like me.

Drago looks surprised I said that to him. It must be the first time in years anyone had said something so simple to him. Especially someone he might kill later on. I expect him to scowl at me and pretend I never spoke to him.

But to my surprise, and my relief, he answers me. "..Hi…" His voice was raspy and dark, but just as small as mine had sounded.

We probably would have spoke some more, if the mutations hadn't come in at that moment. "Follow us, all of you." Said one of them. I didn't realize it before, but Jack, Jill and Eret were outside their rooms too. Did they hear the short conversation Drago and I had? I couldn't tell.

* * *

The mutations took us to a thing called an elevator. Its a big, circular tube of a room, with windows at each end. Though the door is slow to open and close, the elevator goes down so fast, its as if gravity has dropped it. Moments later, we'r in a place called the dinning room. The room was empty, except for the long table filled with..Food?! I'v heard of this type of food before, but never seen it or tasted it. And I'v never seen so much food in one place. The food on the table is literally more then half the food that is grown and eaten in the Shadows. I immediately felt guilty for looking at it, thinking about my brothers, sister, father and neighbors. All starving to death and dreaming about this kind of food back at home.

Hiccup, Astrid, Humpty, Puss and Kitty are in the room too. Looking just as amazed with the table as the rest of us. The mutations notice this. "What are you all waiting for? Sit down!" One yelled. In seconds, we were sitting at the table, eating whatever was on our plates.

My plate was filled with meat, broccoli, and a few other things I can't identify. I have nothing to complain about my food, I have neighbors who herd sheep and pigs and cows and neighbors who fish, and even neighbors who grow vegetables and fruit. I usually get my food from them, even though the food is never fresh or tasty. The food on my plate right now is different though, its more tasty and fresh and..Perfect. Why does it make me feel homesick?

I suddenly hear slurping and munching noises and look up. I realize Toothless is here too, in fact he's sitting across from me. He slurps and eats everything on his plate without care for manners. He notices and smiles and embraced, toothy smile. He then tries to use the forks and knifes but only drops them on the table and plate and gets them stuck in his meat. He looks back at me and smiles the same smile. I only giggle softly, Toothless looks kinda cute when he smiles.

We'r all sitting in a row: Me, Drago, Eret, Jack and Jill on the left with the bewilderbeast behind us. Toothless, Hiccup, Astrid, Kitty, Humpty and Puss on the right. All of us, facing each other. Finally, a mutation speaks.

The mutation was called Venus (why do the mutations have such crazy names? I'll never understand.) he wasn't much different then other mutations, other then his tiger-like tattoos on his face. I can't really see him, but I listen when he stands up and speaks. "You are no longer in Planet Dream Works. You are now in Planet Zelgone, home to all mutations. This particular island is where you will all train for the Challenge." He spoke.

"You will all learn new ways of fighting and survival in this island, things that can actually help you in the challenge. The rules are: No one is allowed to leave or talk to anyone off the island, no one is allowed to kill or injure anyone in training, and no breaking into anyones rooms. If any of these tules are broken, you will be punished." He then looks more softer at us. "I trust you all know the rules in the Challenges, am I right?" He asked. We all nod in agreement. No need for him to repeat that rule for everyone. We heard it over a thousand times from survivors and from the mutations themselves.

But I already know I'm going to be an easy target for the villains. I'm smaller, weaker, and a lot less educated then they are. They can _all_ kill me in the Challenge, and nothing can stop them from doing it. But then I remember the small talk Drago and I had. All we said was 'Hi' to each other, but it was more then what I expected from him. Why did he answer me? He didn't have to, but he did anyway…Why did I even speak to him? Is it because his room is across from mine?..Or is there more to it then that?

Or what if Drago and the other villains are more human then I ever imagined?


End file.
